


Cigarette

by LadyFrost (orphan_account)



Series: Stucky One Shots [9]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, it's just mentioned, pre-serum steve, the last one not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is cold and Bucky needs a cigarette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette

Steve was shivering, his arms wrapped around himself, the scarf pulled up to his nose. Bucky flung an arm around him and pulled him in, fishing with his free hand for his cigarettes.

"Can you lend me a hand, Stevie."

Steve rolled his eyes, pulled one of the cigarettes out of the packet and put it into Bucky's mouth.

"Thanks," the brunet mumbled and lit it with the gas lighter Steve had given him as a present.

He didn't like Bucky's smoking habit very much, but he loved the man so he'd learned to live with it.

Still. He wanted to go home and desperately so, because it was just so damn cold outside. But no, they had to wait because Bucky had thought it would be a cool idea to invite Natasha and Clint on a double date.

"I am cold, Buck."

Bucky pulled him closer still, turning his face away from Steve so the blond wouldn't have to inhale the smoke.

"They're gonna be here soon, for sure. I just don't trust them to find that bar, it's kinda hidden."

"Hmph. I wanted to spend the evening with you at home. In the warmth. In bed. In bed, Bucky. You remember it? Our bed?"

Bucky laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"I do. Yes."

It had been such a stressful week, what with Bucky wanting to go out every night. Steve had been away for two weeks because of work and ever since he came back, Bucky acted like he would leave again soon.

He now peeked up at his boyfriend, still shivering violently.

"You know I am not gonna go away too soon, d'you?"

"Aye. I just missed you alot and while we spend the day in bed, we can spend the evenings out, right?"

Steve frowned.

"We don't spend the days in bed. Have you spent the last week with someone else??"

"Yeah, because there are so many little, cute blonds around."

"Jerk."

"Punk."

Steve shook his head and reached up, pulling the cigarette from Bucky's mouth and bringing it to his own lips. Screw his lungs. He took a long drag and couldn't hide a smirk when he heard Bucky's shocked intake of breath.

"Stevie! Are you nuts?"

Steve handed the cigarette back and shrugged.

"I wanted a kiss, 's all."

 


End file.
